1. Field of Invention
The invention is a color coded display depicting resource utilization across the functions and levels of an organization and ties organizational structure to resource utilization.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of organizations is often depicted using an organizational chart consisting of blocks and lines. The blocks contain the name and title of an employee and the lines define reporting relationships. An organizational chart tells us how personnel are distributed over various functions at different hierarchical levels within an organization. Enhancements pertaining to organizational charts are in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,440 to Nehei (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,003 to Okura (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,223 to Shigeeda et al. (1994). U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,182 to Powers et al. (2003) ties structure to performance evaluation. While the organizational chart provides an overview of manpower distribution it does not provide a visualization of other resources utilized. For instance, the manpower related payroll expenses are not reflected in an organizational chart. Further, another more intuitive representation of manpower distribution will be useful. The novel visual display described here can depict the utilization of any resource including manpower. The span of an organizational chart is limited by the smallest possible size of it's blocks and their contents. This is less of a limitation for the present invention.